Never Tease Me
by SnowRedWings
Summary: Jill and Chris have a little fun in the office after a hard days work.


Christopher Redfield was getting too old and too tired to be dealing with Wesker's insane plots to dominate the world anymore, the rookies sitting in the room he was facing proof enough of that. He had been eliminated as far as the BSAA knew, but all around the world, smaller uprisings were starting to occur. They were well organized and extremely well-funded, only someone of Albert's genius and morality able to fund such projects. Jill was standing to his left, at ease with her hands clasped behind her back, eyes moving from each face in the small crowd as she addressed them. Her blonde hair was pulled back away from her face in a smart ponytail, eyes shining with dedication and pride as her voice rang out across the nearly silent room. Some of the rookies were nodding; some of them were pale and silent, arms folded across their chests or their legs crossed in an obvious display of how unhappy they were at the situation. Chris didn't blame them. It wasn't fun being sent to a foreign land with little hope of coming home unscathed.

"We aren't sending you unprepared and we will be in constant contact. If this contact is ever breeched or you are unreachable, a team will be deployed to retrieve you and the rest of your unit. These are smaller uprising, but they are well prepared with arms and technology they have never seen before. Most of these people will be willing to surrender to you, if given the option…" Jill's voice faded as Chris turned his gaze to his sister standing at the back of the room, chipped coffee cup in hand as she listened. Her eyes moved to his and she smiled over the white lip of the small mug as she sipped her hot caffeinated beverage. It was hard to look at her and how tired she was. Her face was lined with fatigue; her shoulders slumped slightly as she leaned against the doorframe. This was all because of Wesker. He eluded them and their best efforts to eliminate him, skulking around in war torn areas with little civilization to avoid detection, or so they speculated.

Chris turned his gaze back to Jill. She was almost lost to them forever after the incident at Spencer Mansion, the memories flooding back to him making his hands shake. Those were dark times… He was nearly lost without Jill, desperate to find her. He knew he had cared about her more than just a friend, as he always implied, but losing her set the feelings in stone. Just like her name on that tombstone when they lowered the empty coffin into the grave, putting to rest all their efforts of finding her. Chris nearly shuddered at the thought.

"You all know your priorities. Return here at oh-600 tomorrow." Her voice finished with a no-nonsense ring, the rookies all standing and giving her a salute before they shuffled from the room. Claire was standing at the edge of the slightly elevated stage, watching them go as she took another gulp of her coffee. When they were all out of the room and it closed behind the last straggler, she turned to face the two on the stage.

"Way to scare the shit out of them, Jill," She snorted, rolling her eyes as if she was still a rookie herself. She wore black jeans that hugged her thin legs, the red crop jacket she used to wear now replaced with one similar to the jacket Chris used to wear. The hood was lined with brown faux fur, a BSAA patch on the right chest pocket.

"They need to know the truth. I'm not going to lie and send them out to where they could be facing BOWs or worse. That's how we get men killed in this business, Claire." The blonde woman snapped, her head whipping to look at the younger Redfield. Claire held up her free hand in apology, putting the mug to her lips again to avoid having to speak. Tension was suddenly thick enough to cut with a knife as Jill turned and stepped off of the stage, heading towards her office in the back. The siblings stared after her for a moment before Chris broke the heavy silence.

"It's been a long day. Why don't you pack up, Claire? Head home and get some rest." Chris put a hand on her shoulder, stooping slightly to look her in the face. She cast her eyes downward in thought for a moment, her teeth worrying her lip for a brief second before she nodded once. Without another word, she swept gracefully from the conference room, Chris watching her with tired eyes. Since the small terrorist cells became more organized and closer together, Jill was working nearly nonstop. She hardly came home after a work day, often sleeping on the small cot set up in her office so she could work late into the night. Frankly, it worried Chris to see her in such a state. Not a day had gone by since her return that she had just sat down and breathed.

Jill didn't have it easy after her release from Wesker's hold. The BSAA had sent her to a high security hospital to be cleaned of any leftover chemicals the device left in her system, and then had undergone severe psychological testing. It was all precautionary, a hard six months of fighting to get her back home and away from the probing. Sure, it was all required to make sure she was no longer being controlled by Wesker, but was it worth losing her loyalty? Jill profusely denied any control, admitting she was still in possession of her mind but not of her body. Everything she did, she was conscious of. That was hard for them both.

"Why won't the nightmares stop?" She sobbed as he held her tightly one night, easing her hair behind her ear, running a hand up and down her back to comfort her. Her arms clutched him so tightly, her fingers biting against his skin. Her shoulders shook so hard Chris was afraid she was going to break, the sobs ripping from her chest so vehemently, tears burned in his own eyes.

"Shh, baby, it's alright," He murmured softly against her hair, "You're home. You're safe." Over and over he repeated the mantra, until her shoulders stopped shaking and her sobs quieted into nothing. Carrying her to the bathroom, her face tucked against his neck, he sat on the toilet and reached to the sink to wet a rag with cold water. Gently, as she if was made of the most delicate of glass, he cleaned her tear streaked face.

His breath caught as he ran the corner of the terry cloth against her mouth, watching it part slightly, the thumb of his free hand moving to trace her plump bottom lip. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply and collected his thoughts. Even when she had been crying, Jill was still so beautiful. Folding the rag, he placed it over her swollen eyelids before carrying her back to bed.

"Chris?" Her voice wavered in the darkness as he moved to his side of the bed.

"I'm here, Jill."

"Thank you..."

Chris sighed and shook his head, dispelling the reverie. She wasn't like that as often anymore, only a few nights a month instead of every night. Though, he couldn't be sure with as much as she was sleeping at the office. When he entered the small room, she was sitting at the desk with her hands splayed across stacks of paper; shoulders slumped as she chewed the end of a pen. Her blond brows were furrowed together in concentration, so much so that she didn't hear the soft click of the door as it closed behind him.

"Jilly bean," He sighed softly, inhaling the scent of perfume as it danced around the office. She jumped and looked up, blue eyes wide as her hand flew to her chest, "Did I scare you?" His voice was barely above a purr, Jill biting her lip at the sound of it. Her cheeks reddened, returning a youthful glow to her pale skin. Stepping closer, he reached up and brushed his knuckles across that warm cheekbone, enjoying the small gasp that escaped her lips.

"Yes," Her voice shook slightly, eyes never leaving his as she stood. Half a second later, her mouth was on his, desperate and needy. Her fingers tangled in his hair, ran along the nape of his neck, pulled him tightly against her. "Chris," Her voice was a low against his neck, her hand sliding along his five o'clock shadow riddled cheek. He shuddered when he felt her teeth nip at his earlobe, his fingers finding purchase on her hips.

"You've been so stressed out, babe," He murmured, hands sliding around to flex against her ass in those tight jeans of hers. The woman yelped in surprise, her blue eyes widening before the fell partially closed again with a lustful gaze. Her pink lips were swollen and glistening with the residue of their kisses. Her face was flushed, the redness extending downwards to her chest as it strained against the blue jacket she wore. When he gazed back up at her face, he was nearly taken aback by her expression; that curve to her pretty mouth had Chris weary, a sharp dagger of suspicion slicing through the haze of desire clouding his brain.

"So have you, babe," Her tone was slightly mocking as she pulled away from his grasp, stepping around him with slow, predatorily grace. He turned with her, watching with wide eyes and parted lips as her fingers grasped the zipper of her coat and slid it down incredibly slow. "Why don't you have a seat, Mister Redfield?" And like the hypnotized man he was, he sat down in the chair she once perched upon, his eyes never leaving the path of her fingers as they moved against her now exposed stomach. A low groan escaped his throat as she shed the unwanted article, exposing the jade green bra composed of the sheerest of lace. He wanted to touch her, but made no move to do so; this was a game they were playing and there were rules. Only there was no rule about teasing her back. Dropping a hand to the belt at his waist, he deftly unfastened it and reached for the button beneath. Jill froze in her tracks momentarily, jaw falling open slightly as her face reddened a shade darker.

"Two can play at this game, Miss Valentine," His voice was low as his hand slowly neared completion of its goal, his heart hammering in delicious anticipation. Once the zipper was undone and his pants fell open, he could no longer move at the pace he was once entertaining. For a brief moment, he hesitated, giving her a good look of his arousal straining against his boxer shorts. Palming it, he smiled devilishly at her. The smirk he got in return promised he was about to get a good show.

Her hips started moving in a slow figure eight, her hands splaying against the flat expanse of her toned as she gyrated to music she could only hear. Turning, she continued her motions and allowed him a good look of her perfect rump. His attention was there only for a moment as her hands lifted and unclasped her bra, eyes devious as she slid the straps from her shoulders. He exhaled hard, moving his palm back and forth across his erection, eyes closing as pleasure washed over him in an awesome wave. When he looked at her again, he was greeted with the sight of her perfect breasts as her hands slid up and over them, fingers stopping to tease her nipples briefly.

"God, Jill, you're killing me," Chris rasped, delving his fingers into the opening of his shorts to free himself from the too tight confines. She hesitated as he gripped his throbbing cock, watching her with a satisfied expression. "You do this to me," He breathed, shuddering as he slowly worked his hand up and down. Blinking hard, she swallowed and continued her little show by unbuttoning her pants, pushing them down as she rolled her body with incredible grace and flexibility. Soon, she was in nothing but a pair of skimpy panties that showed off her bare sex. Chris groaned again, leaning back in the chair as he continued to jerk himself off to her strip tease, his hips flexing upwards with each downward stroke of his grip.

"Ah, ah, Mister Redfield," She was suddenly there, perched on his lap, pulling his hand away and setting it against her hip. "Don't do my job for me." She purred against his ear, her hands moving up his chest under his shirt. He growled in frustration as he pushed her hips downwards to replace the friction of his hand, the noise become a sharp cry when she rocked her core against him. She was always doing that to him, making his plans backfire by taking it just a little too far. Chris dug his nails into her bare flesh making her buck and gasp loudly.

"Fuck me, Chris," She mewed, shifting to remove her unwanted undergarment and tossing it behind her to join her other clothes on the floor. Her eyes never left his, her hands moving up his neck and into his hair again, pulling his mouth against hers. Jill felt his mouth curving into a smirk as his hand slid along her hot skin, moving to the apex of her legs. It was her turn to lurch when his thumb pressed against her clit, her eyes rolling towards the ceiling when he twisted his digit around it in slow, tantalizing circles. When he dipped a finger inside her, she gave a low moan and tilted her hips so he was hitting her favorite spot.

"Are you ready, baby?" Chris asked when he pulled his hand away, rewarded with a silent nod from his breathless Jill. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he took her hips yet again, the couple moving to meet each other halfway. The tip of his member stretched her entrance wonderfully, her head tilting back with a soft cry, Chris echoing her as he slid the rest of the way inside.

"You feel –" He lost his train of thought when she pulled herself back up only to push down again, setting a quick pace immediately. His head leaned back against the edge of the chair, his hands holding her hips as she rode him. "Fucking god." He couldn't think about anything but the feeling of her walls around him. She slowed her pace, teasing him with that same ridiculous smirk on her perfect mouth. Chris snarled at her, moving his hands to grip the backs of her thighs, lifting her and setting her bare ass on the cluttered desk next to them.

"Don't fucking tease me, Valentine," He whispered against her ear, his hands pressing her shoulders until her back was flush with the stack of paper. Her face was eager, her hands gripping the edge of the desk to brace herself. Smirking down at her, he pushed himself between her legs and slowly pushing against her wet slit. He hit that same bundle of nerves and she convulsed with pleasure, begging him to fuck her with each cry that escaped her lips.

When he did enter it, her it was all the sweeter for them both. Pressing his hands against the wood on either side of her torso, he rocked in and out of her – slowly at first, completely burying himself before pulling out and starting over, his hips tilted so he was touching that spot he knew she loved. Only when her cries started to soften did he fuck her harder, gripping her legs and holding her still as he gave her exactly what she wanted.

Her eyes were rolled back, her mouth open in wordless cries her brain could no longer formulate speech for. Her back was rigid, holding her up off the papers as her hands rested against the crown of her head, gripping her hair. She was close, her walls tightening around him to the point that each thrust nearly sent him over the edge. When she did orgasm, she cried out loudly and shuddered with each wave of pleasure, small whimpers preceding each ripple of ecstasy. Chris could no longer hold himself back, pushing into her hard once more as he came with her name on his lips. She gave a small groan, limp against the table, as he pulled out and plopped back in the chair with a huff.

"Remind me," She spoke breathlessly, "To never tease you again."


End file.
